Galtür
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tyrol | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Landeck | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Anton Mattle | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 121.2 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 1584 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 826 | population_as_of = 1-12-2012 | population_density_km2 = 6.8 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = | area_code_type = Area Code | area_code = 05443 | iso_code = | registration_plate = LA | blank_name_sec1 = NUTS | blank_info_sec1 = AT334 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.galtuer.gv.at | footnotes = }} Galtür is a village and ski resort in the upper Paznaun valley in Tyrol (Austria). Located in the Central Eastern Alps 35 km southwest of Landeck near the border of Tyrol and Vorarlberg, its population is about 878. History * Galtür Avalanche Galtür was settled by the Engadinern from the south, the Walsern and Vorarlbergern from the west, and by Tyroleans from the east. Until today the cultivation work of the Engadiner is reminded with the name Galtür = Cultura. During the Thirty Years' War, Galtür was badly damaged. The church and many houses were burned down. The first streets leading through the Paznaun were built in the 19th century. In Galtür existed at that time only a church, an inn and 8 houses, and the village could be called very poor. After the first hotel, soon followed the construction of the Jamtalhütte. With the tourists, prosperity came to the valley. Ski Resort Galtür is very famous for its winter tourism. There are 40 km (25 mi) of perfectly prepared pistes and a varied selection of slopes to explore. Galtür is a family-friendly ski area. Most ski slopes range from easy to medium difficulty. In addition, ski pros will find challenging runs and many deep snow slopes without any tracks. There are 10 mountain railways and lifts, including the eight-seater Alpkogel gondola. Wednesday evenings, night skiing is possible on a floodlit piste. Galtür became an international media event in 1999, when a huge avalanche destroyed parts of the village and killed 31 people (February 23). Due to continuing danger of avalanches, thousands of tourists had to be evacuated from Galtür, nearby Ischgl, and other villages of the Paznaun valley via air-lift, for which the Austrian government asked for international help. Military and civil helicopters from Austria, Germany, Switzerland, France and the U.S. were engaged in one of the biggest rescue operations of Austria's recent history. For a full story of the avalanche, see: Galtür Avalanche. Galtür's ski resort is called Silvapark and is located 2 kilometres outside the main village in the small village of Wirl. Ski buses run along the main road through Galtür between the ski area and other destinations in the valley including Ischgl, Kappl and See. There are stops in Galtür at the Hotel Alpenrose, Dorfplatz (main village square) & Alpinarium as well as one stop next to the Birkhahnbahn chair lift in Wirl. On arrival in Wirl, you can choose to take either the Birkahahnbahn chair lift or the Alpkogelbahn Gondola, both of which transport skiers and snowboarders very quickly up onto the mountain. Once on the mountain, Silvapark offers 40 km of groomed pistes served by 3 chair lifts, 1 gondola and 5 smaller tow lifts. Many of the runs are marked Blue and Red, making the resort accessible to families and Beginners. However, in addition to these, the resort also offers a number of more difficult Red and Black runs, which means, coupled with the off piste possibilities, the resort caters for more advanced skiers and snowboarders too. Off piste opportunities through trees and between runs, particularly surrounding the Breitspitzbahn chair lift, are well worth tackling, even for less experienced skiers. You will also find that this area is much quieter which means better on-piste conditions as well. There are several mountain huts and restaurants on the mountain which offer traditional Austrian cuisine and a friendly atmosphere. Most offer and indoor and outdoor dining areas as well as Smoking and Non-smoking areas respectively. At the bottom of the Alpkogelbahn Gondola, there are a number of hotels which have ski in ski out facilities. These hotels offer accommodation and facilities for families and those who would rather not take a Ski bus. Village The village is mostly made up of large Austrian-style chalet buildings. Many of these offer bed and Breakfast/ Self Catering accommodation as well as hotel accommodation on Half Board/ Full Board basis. In the centre of the village there is a bakery, a few ski rental shops, a church and a Butcher. There is also a supermarket located 0.5 km outside the village square in the direction of Ischgl, opposite Hotel Alpenrose. This can be reached easily by bus. There is also a sports centre in the village which has an indoor swimming pool, indoor tennis court and offers opportunities to play other sports such as Darts, Pool (Billiards) and Squash. References External links * Galtür * Historie of Galtür (german) * Alpinarium Galtür * Tourismoffice Paznaun Galtür * Silvretta Galtür Cablecars Category:Galtür Category:Ski areas and resorts in Austria